<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Macadamia by Moonlitgems</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384551">Macadamia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitgems/pseuds/Moonlitgems'>Moonlitgems</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moon's Eremin Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Ereminweek2020, First Meetings, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitgems/pseuds/Moonlitgems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Eren's tired a** needed to do was buy some coffee. He didn't go to the cafe to oggle the staff. Nor did he go there to embarrass himself. This is a story in which he does both, when he meets the cute cashier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert &amp; Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moon's Eremin Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ereminweek 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Macadamia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't remember who made a post about wanting a Twitter post turned into a fanfic but I saw the post and wanted to write it so bad. So, here's my attempt. If you know who wanted the story. Lemme know cause i'd love to dedicate it to them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Day 6:</h1>
<h2>First Meetings</h2>
<hr/><p>Walking down the street toward the nearest coffee house, he felt himself sway with each step. He had expected college to be a draining experience. However, he hadn't expected the seemingly endless days of no sleep, he would have to endure. The way his schedule was set up and the sheer amount of work, he'd been given per class, made it as physically exhausting as it was mentally.</p><p>He was on his way back from his last class, dreading having to go back to his apartment. There were two reports that were almost due and he still had a bit of work to do on them. Not to mention he had to do readings for his other classes. It was inevitable that he would be up late again. He decided that he needed to get coffee. It wasn't really something he cared about, but his roommate, Mikasa, often drank it. She was kind enough to share her grounds with him. It made him feel guilty, so he wanted to buy more coffee for their place. It was only fair. The only problem was he didn't know anything about coffee. It was more of Mikasa's forte, but it couldn't be that hard. He'd just go to Mikasa's usual shop and find something that they'd both drink. That was a plan, at least, and with a yawn he entered the coffee shop.</p><p>“Welcome to Macadamia,” One of the cashiers called as he entered the building. He lifted his hand up in acknowledgment as he took in the space.</p><p>It looked like a stereotypical cafe. The walls were painted a warm caramel brown, with deep colored wooden accents and crown molding. Random artists painting were placed randomly around on the walls. Overall, it was a simple, but welcoming atmosphere. Not that Eren could muster enough energy to care. He stumbled over to the counter where they had the coffee grounds and beans. It was a cafe, but beside the counter where you ordered your coffee, there was an entire wall of different types of coffee and K-cups. It was all extremely confusing and he didn't see the roast that they had at home.</p><p>“Hi, can I help you with anything, today,” A voice called as Eren tried to figure out the difference between roasts and blends. Eren turned and looked at the owner of the voice.</p><p>It was an attractive, blond, young man, just a slight bit shorter than he was. He wore a green apron over a light blue button up and khaki pants. His blond hair was trimmed short with longer bangs. The most striking feature, however, was the man's hazel eyes. They shimmered with a golden tint, almost seeming like he was wearing colored contacts. It was strangely alluring to Eren. He wondered if they were truly that color as he answered the man.</p><p>“Yeah, um-I don't usually buy coffee and my roommate's usual isn't here. Is there anything that you recommend.” He'd felt like he'd seen the man somewhere before, but couldn't explain from where. He looked at the man's name tag, reading the neatly printed letters of his name. 'Armin' that's a unique name, He thought wondering if he even pronounced it right.</p><p>The young man, Armin, seemed delighted by Eren's question and began asking questions of his own. Eren was asked for his preferences for taste and if he had any allergies. It was a bit overwhelming, but he answered slowly, trying to describe what Mikasa usually drank and what he drank for the sake of his own sanity. Armin was happy to help him pick out a type of bean that he thought would be perfect for him.</p><p>Once that was done, Armin showed Eren how to used the dispensers and took him to the register. Eren was feeling the little energy he had deplete at the sheer amount of energy that the blond seemed to have. It wasn't unwelcome. He was enjoying the site of the cheerful man. His face was practically glowing as he spoke, but beyond that Eren couldn't really focus on more than that. He just waited for Armin to give him the total, so he could pay and go home to have a cup.</p><p>“Do you have a grinder?” Armin caught him off guard as he came up to the register with the bag of coffee. How did they get on the topic of Grindr? He didn't really know they got to that topic, but he answered without much thought.</p><p>“I just deleted it.” Which was true, he'd deleted it because he wasn't really a sociable person and he didn't really use it. “Why? Did you message me on there?” If so, Eren was going to kick himself for deleting the app off his phone so soon.</p><p>Armin just stared at him wide-eyed, mouth opening and closing like he was unsure how to answer the question. Eren just stared at him waiting for an answer, noting that Armin's face was slowly turning a bright red. Did he say something wrong, was what he thought as Armin seemed to snap out of his stupor.</p><p>“For the beans,” He said, his voice not changing from his soft customer service voice, despite his obvious reaction. “Do you have a grinder for the beans, um-sir,” He said, setting the bag of beans on the counter.</p><p>Eren instantly realized his mistake and looked down at the bag of beans between them. He wasn't sure, if his face was turning red, but he felt like his entire body was on fire from the embarrassment of misinterpreting what barista meant.</p><p>“Ye-Yes.” Armin nodded and gave him his total, which Eren quickly paid and took the bag of coffee beans.</p><p>“Here's your change,” Armin said, smiling politely holding out the change for Eren to take.</p><p>“Thank you!” Eren was quickly moving away from the counter, keeping his head low. Armin wished him a good day as Eren rushed toward the door. “Stupid. Stupid,” He said under his breath, keeping his hands gripping the coffee bag, to keep himself form hitting himself.</p><p>Eren was quick to grab his cellphone and called his roommate to let her know that he'd gotten the coffee. It rang three times before he heard the sound of someone answering him.</p><p>“Hey. Mikasa,” He said, knowing that she was the only one that would answer her cell.</p><p>“What wrong, Eren,” She said, sounding a bit concerned. It was obvious that she could tell he was upset, but Eren just shook his head.</p><p>“Can you buy a coffee bean grinder on your way home? I'll pay you back,” He said, leaning back slightly, deciding that he needed to start heading back toward their apartment.</p><p>“Okay. Why?” She was understandably curious, but Eren stayed silent for a moment thinking of whether just to tell her what happened or not.</p><p>“I bought coffee beans,” He said, taking a deep breath, deciding to just come out with it. “And I embarrassed myself so bad-I forgot to get the beans ground.”</p><p>“What did you do,” She said, sounding exasperated, and he could just tell that she was thinking that he'd done something stupid.</p><p>“Don't ask,” He said, listening to her let out a hum. He knew that sound all too well and that she wouldn't stop pestering him until he told her. “I'll tell you when you get home. I just want to bury myself in the back yard, right now,” Eren said flatly, looking at the bag of coffee beans in defeat.</p>
<h2>Bonus:</h2><p>It was finally closing time and Armin found himself in the break room staring at his messenger bag, recalling the incident that happened earlier. Eren Jaeger, a guy, he'd been practically cyber-stalking, had come into the shop. He had not even realized it was him, when he approached the exhausted looking man, staring at the coffee beans.</p><p>The moment the man faced Armin, he instantly recognized him. It was Armin's first time meeting him face to face. He'd never even sent the man a message, because he was too afraid to be rejected. It was the perfect opportunity for him to speak to the man and he froze up. Falling onto his customer service persona, he just screamed inside his head that he was a coward. All it would have taken was a tiny bit of courage and he could have asked the man for, at the very least, his name. Introduced himself properly and talked to him like a normal person would. Instead, he would get to recall his first meeting with Eren as the man asking him if he was on Grindr. Just the thought of it was enough to make him want to hide his face in shame.</p><p>“I look like a complete dork in my profile picture.” He groaned covering his face and curling up in front of his locker.</p><p>There was no denying that Eren had shattered Armin's Customer Service Persona, the moment he'd asked Armin about messaging him. He could have said anything, other than what he said. There could have been a thousand different responses. He just had to play dumb.</p><p>This is why he was single, he shouted at himself, silently, as he knelt down in front of his lockers. If only he had been just a bit more confident-he might have at the very least made a new friend.</p><p>“Why are you on the floor?” He looked up behind him and found his other two coworkers had entered the backroom with a third person. Jean, his partner for running the cashier was standing behind him. While the owner (the angel) of the coffee shop, Historia was over by her locker with Ymir, her girlfriend.</p><p>It was Jean, who had asked him the question, looking slightly concerned. Historia was collecting her things, but he knew that she was listening to them. Though, he didn't want to talk about what had happened. He just wanted to erase it from history, pretend it never happened. That wasn't going to happen, if the look Historia gave him was any indication.</p><p>“He got hit on while running register for you,” Historia said, a playful look spreading across her face as she closed her locker, slinging her purse over her shoulder. “By a certain cute guy, he's been going on about.” Jean glanced at her before looking at Armin curious as to what happened.</p><p>Jean had been his friend since high school. So the man was fully aware of the fact Armin liked men. He also knew about Armin's little obsession with Eren on Grindr. The fact how he was too shy to message the man was a subject of many conversations between the two of them.</p><p>“He did not hit on me! He just asked me if I'd messaged him on Grindr,” Armin said, knowing that Jean at least knew what the social/dating app was for. Jean simply stared at him for a long moment before speaking.</p><p>“So, what did you say?” There was a seriousness in Jean's voice that had Armin cringing on the inside. He knew that Jean was going to make fun of him, the instant he told him what had happened.</p><p>“I played dumb and just sold him his coffee beans.”</p><p>“You coward,” Ymir said, not even looking up from her phone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>